Theme parks, and Sunshine, and Chaos! Oh my!
by LadyLuna78
Summary: What happens when two homesick girls drag our boys home to Florida for (points to title) ? rollercoaster rides gone wrong, I've never, and more! Suck at summaries. rated for later. first story. KxOC HxOC (R&R if you want)


AD: Hello people and welcome to my first story! I hadn't originally planned on writting or posting this, but my friend dared me to, so here it is!

Hiei: Great, another retarded vacation story.

AD: Just shut up and do the disclaimer. [holds sweet snow near oven]

Hiei: O.O AngelicDemoness678 does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or her friend's character Mika. [mutters] Thank God.

Notes

[[blah]] = scene change or description

[blah] = sound fx or action

(a/n: blah) = me interrupting

They all live in one house who's roof flies off constantly for some "unknown" reason.

Theme parks, and Sunshine, and Chaos! Oh my!

Chapter One: wake up calls and a mad dash for the airport

[[6:00 a.m. in a quiet little house in Tokyo, Japan…]]

"YUSUKE URAMESHI," Sakura's loud voice instantly shattered the silence and caused the poor house's roof to fly off (a/n: One…). "If you don't haul your sorry carcass out of that bed this instant, I'll drag it out!"

"But," Yusuke whined rolled over and pulled his covers over his head. "it's too dang early." he finished with a loud yawn.

Sakura was by now extremely ticked and yanked the covers off. "Quite frankly, I don't care how early it is! We're going to miss our plane to Florida if you don't hurry yourself up and get ready!"

She was answered with a loud snore. Yusuke had fallen asleep _again. _Her left eye twitched and flames appeared behind her.

Mika was walking by the open bedroom door with some suitcases when she stopped and looked in, noticing Sakura. Her expression changed to one of fear. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!!" she yelled as she threw down the suitcases and dove into a nearby closet.

"What?" Kuwabaka -uh, Kuwabara- asked with a puzzled expression as he came upstairs. But alas, the poor baka was too late. He was thrown back down the stairs and the roof flew off again (a/n: Two…) as Sakura's anger exploded.

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOIN' AIRBORNE URAMESHI!!" with a yell of rage, Sakura grabbed Yusuke's mattress and flicked it, so that he flew in the air and slammed against the ceiling with an expression much like this (O.O) on his face. Sakura watched as he slowly peeled off the ceiling and floated down to the floor like a sheet of paper.

"Okay, okay! I'm up!" Yusuke yelled as he stood up and made a beeline for the stairs, not wanting to be in the same room with Sakura much longer.

"Is it safe?" Mika asked, slowly coming out of the closet.

"Yup!" Sakura said, perky all of a sudden.

"Are you sure you're okay? We could always call off the trip."

"I'm peachy! No need to cancel the trip"

Kurama and Hiei, having heard the commotion and having seen a swirly-eyed Kuwabara fly down the stairs, decided to take a break from packing to go up and take a look.

"Careful," Yusuke muttered to them as they passed each other on the stairs, "I think it's that certain time-of-month for Sak-" he never got to finish because a UFS (a/n: unidentified flying shoe) conked him on the head. Kurama and Hiei sweat-dropped.

"I heard that." Sakura said while glaring at the spirit detective. Meanwhile, Kuwabara had woken up and was laughing at him.

"Man! The great Yusuke Urameshi gettin' his butt whooped by a PMSY girl!" He was silenced by a UFP, (a/n: unidentified flying piano) compliments of Sakura.

"Anyone else?" Sakura asked, while brandishing a PVC pipe.

Everyone immediately nodded their heads no.

"Good. Now let's finish packing and get the heck outta here! Our plane leaves in an hour!" with that, she headed off to her and Mika's room to grab her own suitcases and to double check everything.

"Hn. That stupid girlfriend of yours will kill us all by the end of this trip Kurama." Hiei said with annoyance.

"Well, she can get a little… Out of hand. But I doubt that she'll kill us." Kurama replied simply as they went back downstairs.

"And what makes you so sure, kitsune?" the little demon asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Simple. She needs us for the plot line. No us, no story." he explained while he went to finish his packing.

The Jaganshi stopped walking and looked at the fox youkai with a slightly nervous expression. "That's… Reassuring." he said, then shook his head slightly and grabbed his single suitcase.

"That's all?" the redhead asked "We'll be gone for a week."

"I have what I need." Hiei retorted coldly.

"Jeesh, fine then. Your funeral." Kurama retorted back.

"Hn." Hiei glared, and then went to sit at the windowsill like always.

[[Back upstairs…]]

Mika sat with her legs dangling over the top bunk of the bunk-beds she shared with Sakura and watched her pace around the room. "Say Sakura, you and Kurama are a couple right?" she asked.

"Duh." Sakura said, exhausted, before calling out, "Are Ya'll ready!?!"

"Yes."," Almost!", "Whatever!", and "Hn." were the replies that greeted her. She looked up at

Mika who jumped down from her perch. "And you?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mika said while waving her arms around. "I'm ready. But listen, I'm having some trouble."

"With what?" Sakura had by now stopped pacing and the two girls were taking their last suitcases downstairs. "I tried to tell you, if you eat too many marsh-mellows at three a.m., you'll have a very squishy nightmare."

"NO! Nothing like that! It's just-" she was interrupted by the phone ringing. She gave an angered sigh. "I'll tell you on the plane." she whispered to her comrade.

The phone gave another dull ring. "I'll get it!" chorused from just about everyone, save for Hiei and Kurama, who sweat-dropped. Following the responses, a stampede of feet was heard as well as random yells of "No, I'll get it!" and "Baka!"

Now, the four responders in question were almost to the phone when Yusuke tripped Kuwabara by accident, which sent the baka bowling into Mika, who screamed and grabbed Sakura's foot as she fell, causing Sakura to trip and fall on top of Hiei who was walking by, causing the little Jaganshi to start swearing, and FINALLY Yusuke was near the phone (which was still ringing), when he tripped and landed on top of the 'baka, neko, kitsune, and fire youkai' pile.

Kurama, who by now was getting pretty annoyed from the phone's constant ringing, quietly sidestepped around the pile and picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi, uh," he wasn't sure what to say seeing as how six people with all different last names lived in the one house. "Langer residents." he said quickly into the receiver. "Uh-huh," he had to hold the receiver away from his ear because the other person was yelling so loudly. "Gomen! We'll be right out! Ja ne!" he apologized frantically and slammed down the phone.

By now the pile of random youkai, a hanyou, and a baka had sorted out and everyone was waiting.

"Well?" Mika asked, impatient.

"That was the driver of the taxi that's supposed to take us to the airport. He's been waiting outside for a half hour, and is going to leave without us if we don't get out there!" Kurama said anxiously.

Everyone stood there in silence for 3...2...1...

Then, all at once, they began running around like headless chickens and yelling as they grabbed their suitcases and bolted out the door. They somehow crammed a total of 10 suitcases, and a cat carrier (for Meowcome, Mika's cat) into the trunk. Even more amazing was the fact that they were able to all fit in the back seat of the taxi. Mika sat on Hiei's lap much to his annoyance, Sakura sat on Kurama's lap, and poor Yusuke's lap was squished under Kuwabara.

"Man, you need to lose some weight!" Yusuke gasped out.

"I'll have you know that this is my ideal weight, thank-you!" Kuwabara replied, offended.

"Yeah, whatever you fat cow…" Yusuke muttered. Kuwabara hadn't heard, but the others had, and they tried to stifle back their laughter, except Hiei who just smirked.

"What?" Kuwabara asked, only causing the others to laugh more.

Then, Yusuke realized with horror that their plane was supposed to leave in just twenty minutes.

"Uh, guys?"

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Tell me something. How the heck are we supposed to make our flight in twenty minutes if the airport is thirty minutes away!?"

"That's easy. Move over Porky!" Sakura yelled while kicking the taxi driver out of the vehicle and taking his place at the wheel.

"Oh! I call shotgun!" Mika yelled and moved up to the passenger side.

"She won't kill us, eh kitsune?" Hiei asked while glaring daggers.

Kurama just laughed nervously in response and sweat-dropped.

Yusuke grabbed a football helmet out of nowhere and slammed it over his head. "This is gonna be a bumpy ride with her at the wheel." he said, making the two youkai look wide-eyed and horror-stricken while Kuwabara began writing a will.

Mika then pretended to talk into a microphone on an airplane. "Attention ladies and bakas, this is your co-driver Mika speaking! We will be soon departing for Tokyo International Airport. Please be sure to keep hands, arms, heads, wings, tails, and everything else inside the vehicle at all times. Driver?" She handed the "microphone" over to Sakura who had magically found a pilot hat on the floor and put it on.

Sakura gave a small evil laugh before announcing, "Well, HANG ON TO YOUR HATS BOYS AND GIRLS!!" and with that, she peeled away from the house doing well over the speed limit. She drove like a total maniac, cutting through up to three lanes of traffic, making sharp turns, driving on the wrong side of the road, running red lights, and nearly ran over three senior citizens and a dog.

Needless to say, the guys were pale and even more horror-stricken as the insane girl did this while laughing her head off. Melanie though, also found it funny and was laughing with her.

As Sakura dodged another person, she noticed they gave her the finger, so she yelled out the window, (taking her hands off the wheel and eyes off the road) "Don't like how I drive!? THEN GET OFF THE SIDEWALK!!!" She sat back down and drove. "People these days don't know how to stay on the right side of the sidewalk." she muttered while the others, even Mika, sweat-dropped like mad.

She finally and recklessly pulled into the airport parking lot and stole another person's spot.

"We're here!" Mika and Sakura said in sing-song voices at the same time.

"And look," Mika said, "we still have 15 minutes!"

The guys, who by now were frozen stiff in the back, slowly began to recover. Yusuke was the first to be completely back to normal and threw Kuwabara off of him as he jumped out of the stolen taxi. "I'M ALIVE!" he sobbed while kissing the ground.

Hiei shakily walked out of the vehicle and over to Sakura. "Onna." he stared as Sakura just smiled.

"Yes, Hiei?"

"I'm gonna kill you!" and he lunged at her and began choking the poor girl to death.

"Meep! Kurama save meee!!" She choked out while flailing her arms around.

"Hiei! Get away from her!" Kurama yelled as he, Yusuke, and Kuwabara pried the youkai off of her.

"I told you she was trouble Kurama! But no! You just _had_ to fall for some insane psyco-path who just so happens to have an equally insane friend!!" By this point, Yusuke and Kuwabara were restraining him while Sakura hid behind Kurama and Mika.

"Sakura and Mika aren't insane psyco-paths." Kurama said sternly.

"Yeah! We're just special!" Mika huffed while Sakura bobbed her head in agreement.

Yusuke smacked his forehead. "Oh for the love of-" he was cut off by Hiei.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he yelled, "Let me rephrase that! You just _had_ to fall for some 'special' pathetic excuse for a youkai and her just as pathetic and 'special' neko friend!"

Mika hissed like a cat and Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me, Dragon-boy. _Who's_ a pathetic excuse for a youkai?" Sakura asked. Kurama took a hold of Sakura and Mika's jacket collars, just in case.

"Uh, Sakura? Mika? Maybe you should calm down. We're in public, you know." He cast Hiei a warning glance, but the Jaganshi ignored it.

"You heard me, baka kitsune. You, that stupid neko friend of yours, and (a/n: I can't believe I'm making Hiei say this) as those stupid ningens say, 'yo mamas." he finished with a smirk. Cue nuclear explosions, apocalypse, or whatever.

"No body insults my mommy!!" Sakura and Mika yelled and tried to charge, but stopped short because Kurama was holding them back. He was also casting Hiei an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-later-for-this' glare and the Jaganshi suddenly felt nervous while Yusuke and Kuwabara shuddered.

Kuwabara, for once in his life asked a smart question, "You know, as much as I'd love to see the shrimp get his butt kicked, shouldn't we be getting on the plane?"

[clock ticking and a buzzer sounding]

"Holy freaking shishcabobs (a/n: sp?)! The plane!" Sakura yelled and forgot all about pummeling Hiei while everyone grabbed their bags (and Mika's cat) and finally walked into the terminal.

[END CHAPTER ONE]

* * *

AD: Well there you go. The first crappy chapter of Theme-parks, and Sunshine, and Chaos! Oh my! I'm not really expecting to get many reviews for this story at all. I may not even continue after about the third chapter unless you want me to because as I said before, this story was written and posted on a dare and I had no real time to plan it. I'll try to make the next chapter a bit funnier though. Ja ne!

PREVIEW:

Sakura and Mika sat down in their seats, just glad to be on the plane.

"So, what's this problem you have?" Sakura asked Mika, remembering what Mika had told her at the house.

"Well-" she got cut off by Yusuke.

"Have either of you seen Kuwabaka?"

"No." they both replied.

"Then that means…"

"HE'S ON THE WRONG PLANE!!!" they all realized at once.


End file.
